


Neon Lights

by Welcome_to_yesterday



Series: My Harringrove Collection [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: GTA AU, Gang AU, Good Cop Bad Cop, Interrogation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Partners in Crime, Violence, not exactly graphic but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_yesterday/pseuds/Welcome_to_yesterday
Summary: I couldn't stop thinking about Billy and Steve in a rough and tough gang so here you go





	Neon Lights

“I hope you’re a good listener.”  
The words echoed eerily throughout the warehouse, neon lights of the downtown night time shone through the faded windows and gave a soft glow to the faces staring down at the traitor.  
Hues of pink seemed to feminise Steve’s stone-cold face, mixing with the brown of his eyes and hair to give a warmth to such a cold glare. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his outfit looking almost too clean for a gang member. Especially one so infamous.  
The man had expected them to be dirty and nasty, older at least. But these guys barely looked twenty. Upon hearing the words, the one tied to a chair below them reeled back and his face twisted into one of confusion  
“Excuse me?” he spat, shocked to be bossed around by a couple of kids.  
It was the taller of the two who reacted, his calloused fist slamming into the side of the guy’s face the second the words had finished.  
“He said that he hopes you’re a good listener,” Billy growled. His breathing was harsher that his partner’s, his shoulders rolling to stretch his muscles and to single that there was more where that came from. The pink lights that softened the other did nothing for his angry features, his scraggly mullet and blood speckled denim jacket contrasting his counterpart.  
“Easy, Hargrove,” Steve spoke calmly, taking a hand from his pocket to lower Billy’s fist. “You’ll get to play with him later. You know we can’t kill anyone before we get what we want.”  
The blonde just grunted and lowered his hands, taking a step back to allow Steve to have centre stage. The brunette took a moment to adjust his hair, his hand sweeping through it like dolphins through a wave, and the now blue glow complimented his face more.  
“Now, we’ve had some intel that you’ve been selling off some pretty important information regarding us,” Steve began, his eyes drifting to the distance as he spoke.   
Billy knew what he was doing. He knew how Steve enjoyed dragging it along, taking his time, so that Billy could make his attacks quick. Plus, Steve was a whore for attention, always wanting to put on a damn show. It was how they worked. And it worked pretty damn well.  
“So, what if I have? Not like a couple of kids can do anything about it,” the man retaliated. A big mistake.   
Steve simply sighed, stretching his arms a little before leaning closely to the man’s face. Personal space no longer existed.  
“Firstly, I will correct you on the fact you called us ‘little kids’ as I can assure you that we are far from it. Secondly, my partner has a nail filled baseball bat with your name on it. Only if you don’t wish to cooperate.” He was left breathless, his heart beating fast as Steve kept his composure and brought himself back to standing. “So, what do you say? Would you like it the easy way, or the hard way?”  
As he spoke, his head tilted like a curios cat, face innocently waiting for an answer. The man’s eyes glanced to the figure looming behind the brunette and easily spotted the bat grasped in one hand, knuckles practically white with how tight he was holding it. All he could do was gulp and the hesitancy lit a spark within Steve.  
“Times up!” he announced loudly, walking away and dropping himself into a nearby chair that the man hadn’t even noticed before.   
“Wait, I didn’t give an answer!” he protested, starting to thrash in his bonds. But a strong hand on his shoulder brought him to a halt and he slowly looked up. Smirking down at him was the blonde, looking like he’d stepped straight out of some porno magazine with the tousled hair and sweat clinging to his moustache.  
“Too bad. It’s my turn now,” he whispered and stepped back. The bat was eagerly swung and smashed against his knees, a scream echoing through the air.  
Steve was enamoured by the scene in front of him, watching calmly and Billy roughly picked apart the traitor. Blood and flesh soon decorated the floor, Billy, and the bat, when understandable words finally came from the man.  
“Wait, wait, I’ll tell you! Just please stop!” he begged, and Billy immediately stilled. Although his heart ached to continue, to keep going until he took his final breath, Steve was already standing and pushing billy back to give him space to calm.   
“Perfect,” Steve said, his lips curling into a smile. Out of his pocket he pulled a small notepad and pen, scribbling on the paper to check it worked before shooting questions at the man.   
Billy took it upon himself to place the bat on the table it had started on, hidden away in the darkness. He tugged a packet of cigarettes out of his jacket and brought one to his lips, lighting it quickly and watching as Steve did what he did best. Once done, the pad was flipped closed and pushed back into the pocket it came from.  
“Now, I’d like to thank you for your cooperation and apologise for what’s about to happen next,”  
“What?”  
The gunshot still made Billy jump, even though he expected it. It was all part of their routine. Tease with a promise pf release and then blow their brains out.   
Steve pushed his pistol back into his belt, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. Between them, they decided to leave the clean-up for someone else and exited the warehouse with the bat now tucked into a backpack. Well, the most offending part of it was, as not many people questioned the plain handle of a baseball bat.   
The neon lights flickered around them, Steve pulling up his jacket collar as a sudden breeze hit them.  
“Let’s just head home and then ill drop of the information tomorrow morning,” Steve commanded, Billy silently nodding.   
They were a good team, knowing in depth how each worked. What made them each tick and what could tick the other off. And as they crept through the dim alleyways of the city, their hands linked together, and they fell into step with one another. They were a perfect team. And an even better couple.


End file.
